Indian History
1,000,000 BC In 1,000,000 BC, Prince Wayfinder and a group of aliens founded a city in the Indus Valley. Hyborian Age Circa 18,000 B.C., the region was known as Vendhya and was part of the Hyborian continent. Around 10,000 BC, at the end of the Hyborian Age beings known as the Daevas travelled from the interdimensional realm of Nirvana via a nexus located on to Earth. They began interacting with the humans of the region who began to worship them. Indus Valley In 9,000 BC humans began to settle in the Indus Valley. Mahajanapadas Around 1500 BC, Aryan tribes began migrating in merging the indigenous population and numerous "Great Kingdoms" (Mahajanapadas) formed. In 528 BC, at the Falgu River in India, Siddartha Gautama attained enlightenment to become the great Buddha. That event occurred as Atlas (and the Axis Mundi) stood over the place. Maurya Empire In 321 BC, Chandragupta Maurya founded the Maurya Empire, uniting the Sub-continent. The continent fractured a few centuries later. Gupta Dynasty Northern India unified again in the 4th century by the Gupta Dynasty. This was regarded as India's intellectural and golden age. Turks and Afghans 8th Century In the 8th century, Turks and Afghans invaded from the North bringing Islam to India. Mughal Dynasty 16th Century In 1526 AD, the Timurid took control of the region establishing the Mughal Dynasty. They ruled the continent by the 1600 AD. British Empire British East India Company 17th Century In 1617 AD, the Mughal Emperor gave the British East India Company permission to trade. The became a superpower in the region with rulers becoming dependent on companies financial and military backing. "]] In 1643 AD, the Taj Mahal was built. 18th Century In 1756 AD, the Gideon Smith learned the art of perpetual reincarnation while in New Delhi. British Raj 19th Century In 1850 AD, while many native princes nominally ruled the true power was with the company whole controlled most of India. The Aftermath of the 1857 AD, Indian Rebellion saw the British government dissolve the Company administering the regions directly and with local leaders. 20th Century As a youth, Monako the Magician and his family traveled through India. His parents were slain by a cult that practice the black arts. Their leader spared the young boy's life and taught and raised Monako the secrets of magic. Eventually, the cult was slain by British colonists who recovered Monako and sent him to London, England to study. 1920's In 1920, Mahatma Gandhi led a growing nonviolent campaign to bring colonial rule to an end. 1930's India was a popular place of learning as it was visited by Bill Waring who came to learn nerve control as part of his training that saw him become the costumed hero known as the Challenger. Also Mr. Lelong learned the art of knife throwing in India. 1940's World War II With the outbreak of World War II, India became the site of many clashes between the Allied Forces and Imperial Japan, leading to many super-humans being active in the area. The Sub-Mariner assisted a young Indian boy named Mabu protect a herd of super-strong elephants from Japanese forces in the region. Indian warrior the Fakir and his minions assisted the Japanese army, but they were wiped out by the American Army with the aid of Captain America and Bucky. Also during this time, the ambassador to India was revealed to be a Japanese spy, who was stopped by the Patriot. In 1944, a Japanese spy posed as Princess Ramasi who claimed to be the reincarnation of the goddess Kali. With this position of power she attempted to turn a local Kali worshipping cult against American forces stationed in India, until her ruse was exposed by Captain America and Bucky. Likewise the region was terrorized by the Seven Sons of Satan who were also defeated by Cap and Bucky. The Young Allies also ended up in India after sneaking aboard an American navy ship. There they assisted Allied Forces fight back a Japanese attack force led by Tehru the Master Magician. In 1945, Captain America and Bucky returned to India where they stopped the Japanese from resurrecting the myth of the Prophet of Hate to turn the people of India against the Allied Forces stationed there. Later that year, Cap and Bucky's replacements William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. were active in the area, putting a stop to Indian mirror maker Genrami from blinding Allied soldiers for the Japanese by using a special glass that could blind those who looked at it. Partition of India In 1947, India gains it's independence and is split into the free states of India, Pakistan and Bangladesh. This lead to sectarian violents erupts in the country between Hindus and Muslims. In Bombay, the Khan Family leave their home in India to start a new life in Pakistan. As they live a shooting star fly through the heavens giving them hope for the future. Dominion of India Gandhi was shot to death in Delhi in January 1948 by a Hindu fundamentalist. Republic of India 1950's In 1954, the Hypnotist organized a group of Thuggies into joining his criminal empire, but their plot was foiled by the Human Torch and Toro. Also active in the area was renown hunter Cliff Mason. In 1955, Secret Service Agent Rick Davis prevented communists from convincing the Maharajah of Rajapour into siding with them, instead securing his support to the United States. 1960's Following it's independence the region began a long conflict regarding religious and racial devised. In 1962, Taboo escaped from Europe to his home in Punjab during the warfare between Pakistan and India. Soldiers came to his home and took him as a prisoner to their stockades. His fame as a sorcerer was common knowledge and they believed that they could harness his powers to aid them in their battling. When he refused, he was taken to a prison camp where he found Topaz, a small child with mystic powers, being labeled a witch by the other prisoners. So, Taboo made the little girl his familiar and began to train her using her powers. After he asked her to destroy a guard tower, she took the guards weapons and they escaped from the prison camps. There were skirmishes with Pakistan in 1965 and 1971. 1970's In 1974, India became a nuclear power, ignoring disaproval from the United States of America. 1990's In 1999, another skirmish occurred with Pakistan. Pre-Modern Age C.I.A. agents Richard and Mary Parker managed to free an operative of a friendly power named Agent-Ten, who had been kidnapped by Baron von Strucker and Baroness Adelicia von Krupp in Bombay. Professor Charles Xavier and Amelia Voght lived in Bombay for a time in the early stages of his Mutant research. She discovered his designs for Cerebro. It is during the argument they both learn they are both Mutants. Modern Age Dr. Donald Blake traveled to Bombay, India where he can forget Jane. He met with an old friend Professor Shecktor is working on a cure for snake bites. His assistant, Klaus Vorhees, decides to kill the professor and steal his discoveries. His plans to allow a cobra to bite them both, but only give himself the cure.Blake hears about Shecktor's injure and, as Thor, rushes to his side. Too late to save the Professor, he learns that the snake which bite them was radioactive, and Klaus has been transformed into a human cobra. Creating a typhoon with his hammer, Thor carries himself back to the USA following the Cobra. Havok and Wolverine Wolverine battled Meltdown in Bombay. After Mr. Tolliver's death, the Courier met with Mr. Bashur, who accepted the order from the Executive Elite to take out a hit on Deadpool, Copycat, and Cable for the death of Nyko's brother, Pico. The X-Corporation opened an office in Mumbai, India. Sooraya Qadir from Afghanistan was kidnapped and then sold into slavery. Few years later Sooraya was rescued by Wolverine and Fantomex from a slave-trading ring. She was sent to the Mumbai, X-Corp office. Sooraya hid herself from the X-Men who were stationed there by turning into sand and spreading herself around the complex. Phoenix sensed Sooraya's presence and telepathically convinced her to reveal herself to everyone present. Sooraya announced her presence by speaking a single word: "Turaab" ("Dust" in Arabic). A group of Trolls were responsible for the bombings of the X-Corp headquarters in Singapore, Nairobi and Mumbai. "]] Sunset Bain merged Machine Man with State 51, making him into a giant robot sending it to attack Mumbai. He gained his senses and decided to take the form of Kali calming the people and then separate from State 51. He caught Sunset and turned her over to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Corridor crash landed in Mumbai. War Machine (Colonel James "Jim" Rhodes) battled robotic mech attack major cities across the globe on one of the attacks took place in Mumbai. When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, striking Mumbai and transforming Humans of Inhuman descent including Grid. References Category:History Category:India